DARKEST SOLDIER
by Eoryn
Summary: [Fem!Reader/OC X Levi] et un peu de [Fem!Reader/OC X Eren] Vous êtes aussi froide que la glace, solitaire malgré vous et presque aussi forte que Mikasa, voir même Levi. Malgré votre froideur, vous êtes admirée et respectée. Vous possédez un bijou de famille caché, mais un jour vous décidez d'en parler à Hanji... c'est à ce moment que vous découvrez que ce bijou peut... ?*!
1. Chapter 0 : NOTE de l'auteure

**Bonjour les gens !**

Je vous fait une petite note vite fait pour ne pas que vous perdiez du temps à venir tous les quinze jours voir si j'ai sorti la suite de mes écrits.

Avec le collège, les sports que je fais en dehors des cours et des devoirs, je n'ai plus trop de temps pour écrire (sans parler de l'inspiration), donc je vais vous faire

un mini planning de sortie des chapitres, mais en général ce sera un chapitre tous les lustres (lol).

 **/!\ Je déménage sur WattPad. Adieu , si vous voulez lire mes histoires, rendez-vous sur mon profil Wattpad : Eoryn-Chan/Sarah ou plutôt EorynRyo. Vous pouvez tout simplement chercher le nom de la fanfiction avec quelques mots clés et vous arriverez sans aucun doute à trouver. Je crois en vous ! On se revoit sur mon compte WattPad ! /!\**

* * *

• **DARKEST SOLDIER :** _SUR WATTPAD._

 ** _•_ SURVIVAL :** _SUR WATTPAD._

 ** _• Ultimate Seraph - One Crimson Eye :_** SUR WATTPAD AUSSI.

* * *

Voili voilou, pensez bien à revenir souvent sur cette page car

 **je la mettrai (maintenant plus jamais lol) à jour.**

Bisous & prenez soin de vous~

 **MAIS SURTOUT, SURTOUT MERCI A VOUS POUR LES FAVS, FOLLOWS ET REVIEWS !**

 **Vous êtes les Best~ (MAJ du 31/05/2017 - 15:54)**


	2. Chapter 1 : Prélude

**Chapter 1. PRELUDE**

Vous faites partie des bataillons d'exploration depuis un moment déjà, mais vous ne voulez toujours pas vous sociabiliser, vous ne _pouvez_ pas vous sociabiliser. Pourquoi s'accaparer de "compagnons" quand on peut faire tout le boulot seul ? C'est la question qui vous revenait toujours, lorsque vous regardiez les différents "groupes" d'affinité se rejoindre, se parler, se fréquenter. Eren Jeager, Mikasa Ackerman et Armin Arlert, Christa et Ymir... Vous ne compreniez pas pourquoi il fallait "travailler en groupe". Non, vraiment pas.

Vous soupirez et baissez votre regard sur votre plateau. Vous n'aviez pas vraiment faim... Vous vous levez, et regardez dans la direction de Sacha. Vous attirez les regards, sans doute à cause de votre air toujours blasé, ou de votre grande taille.

« Braus, vous dites simplement. »

Vous voyez la soldate concernée sursauter, avaler difficilement sa salive, puis se tourner lentement vers vous. Vous grognez mentalement : pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient toujours effrayés juste par le fait que vous les interpelliez ? Votre voix n'était pas _si_ froide, tout de même. D'un geste vif et brutal, vous faites glisser le pain jusqu'à son plateau. Elle lève les yeux sur vous et semble rayonner. Les soldats ayant vu votre geste se tournent vers vous, dubitatifs. Vous soupirez, prenez votre plateau à une main.

« Mange-le, je déteste le gâchis. »

Vous vous tournez, débarrassez votre plateau et partez en direction de la salle d'entraînement, ignorant du mieux que vous pouviez les chuchotements dans votre dos. _S'ils ont quelque chose à me dire, qu'ils me le disent en face, merde._ Vous accélérez le pas, et vous arrivez à peine à la salle d'entraînement que vous grognez légèrement. Vous ne pouviez pas vous entraîner dans votre uniforme : vous alliez suer à mort, et, comme à la fin de chaque entraînement, vous serez trop fatiguée pour le laver avant de l'enfiler le lendemain. Vous ne pouviez pas vous entraîner à longueur de journée dans un uniforme puant la sueur, surtout quand _Monsieur Propre_ vous surveille à longueur de temps pour s'assurer qu'aucun ne fasse _autre chose que s'entraîner._ Vous faites un détour par votre chambre, une fois arrivée, vous ne perdez pas de temps et enfilez une tenue plus agréable. Vous ouvrez la porte assez brutalement, comme à votre habitude, mais cela fit sursauter la personne qui s'apprêtait à frapper. Vous haussez un sourcil, et posez votre serviette sur votre épaule.

« Braus. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- P-P-P-Pardon Madame, dit-elle, en reculant de quelques pas avant de vous saluer. J-Je voulais juste te- vous remercier pour le pain... »

Vous haussiez désormais les deux sourcils. Les soldats de même rang que vous vous vouvoient, vous saluent exactement de la même manière que vos supérieurs et vous appellent "Madame". Vous ne saviez pas exactement comment le prendre, alors vous vous contentez de fixer la soldate dans les yeux pendant que vous fermiez doucement la porte derrière vous. Elle évitait votre regard, et vous pouviez clairement distinguer des gouttes de sueur perler le long de sa joue. _Merde, je serais donc aussi effrayante que le Caporal pour elle ?!_

« Tu sais, Braus, je ne suis pas aussi âgée, tu peux m'appeler par mon nom, et je suis au même rang que vous tous. Ne sois pas aussi tendue.

\- D-D'accord Mada- [Nom]. Merci beaucoup pour le pain. »

Elle semblait se détendre, mais elle restait toujours aussi tendue qu'en présence d'un supérieur. Sans savoir pourquoi, vous posiez votre main sur sa tête, ébouriffiez ses cheveux et esquissiez un petit sourire. Sacha leva la tête et vous eurent droit au regard le plus stupéfait et le plus admiratif que vous ayez jamais vu.

« Ne me remercie pas pour ça, vous dites d'un ton qui se voulait gentil, je t'ai dit que je détestais le gâchis.

\- D-D-D'accord, vous répondit-elle.

\- Sur ce, dites vous en la saluant, bonne nuit, Braus.

\- Bonne nuit, [Nom] ! »

Vous vous dirigez le plus rapidement possible -mais sans courir, vous êtes une _lady_ \- à la salle d'entraînement. Vous aviez perdu trop de temps à bavarder avec Sacha, et vous aviez peur de ne pas pouvoir vous entraîner aussi longtemps que vous le vouliez, cause de fatigue. Vous atteignez la salle d'entraînement heureusement vide. Vous posez votre serviette sur un des bancs de la salle, et commencez à vous échauffer rapidement, avant de passer au stade d'entraînement habituel : une série d'une trentaine d'abdos, suivit de cinquante pompes et d'entraînement au corps à corps. Pour beaucoup, les deux premiers stades de votre entraînement paraîtraient les plus durs, or le plus difficile état bien l'entraînement au corps à corps car il mélange puissance de frappe, vitesse, agilité, souplesse, il demande aussi beaucoup d'intelligence et si vous vouliez bien vous débrouillez, mieux valait aiguiser vos réflexes.

Au bout de trois heures à suer comme un porc, vous décidez qu'il est temps de lever le camp. Vous pourriez continuer plus longtemps, évidemment, mais le temps que vous preniez une douche et que vous vous couchiez, il serait trop tard pour espérer échapper à l'inspection qui suivait le couvre-feu. Vous attrapez donc votre serviette et vous essuyez le visage quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement qui vous fit sursauter -ce qui, au passage, ne vous arrivait _jamais_.

« Oï, [Nom]. »

 _Merde. Merde merde merde merde._ Il fallait qu'il fasse son apparition, _le Chibi._ Déjà que vous aviez perdu du temps en papotant avec Sacha -alias MissPotato, comme vous aimiez la surnommer mentalement-, et il fallait en plus que que _Monsieur_ décide de se montrer. Mais bon, vous ne craigniez rien, puisque vous saviez que l'heure du couvre-feu n'était pas passée. Vous posez rapidement votre serviette sur le banc et vous vous empressez de le saluer.

« Oui, Monsieur ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, [Nom] ? grogna-t-il. Le couvre-feu est déjà passé.

\- ... Pardon, Monsieur, je n'ai pas dû bien entendre, vous répondez, incrédule.

\- Si, t'as bien entendu, [Nom]. J'ai avancé l'heure du couvre-feu, idiote.

\- Quand ça, Monsieur ? »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Vous deviniez à cet instant que vous posiez trop de question à son goût, et ça semblait vraiment l'insupporter.

« Juste maintenant, répondit-il. Tu viendras demain dans mon bureau pour qu'on discute de ton châtiment pour avoir dépassé le couvre feu, gamine. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, [Nom] ?

\- Oui, Monsieur, vous dites en exécutant un dernier salut avant qu'il ne vous tourne le dos. »

Vous attendîmes calmement qu'il s'éloigne, confortablement assise sur votre petit banc, pour lâcher un flots d'insultes incroyablement variées et recherchées. Vous vous surpreniez vous-même d'avoir un vocabulaire autant développé en injures. Vous vous levez après deux longues minutes où vous avez été plus que trop familière et rejoignez votre chambre. Vous vous déshabillez et murmurez avant de passer sous la douche :

« Eh bien, ce fût une journée bien merdique... »

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu, à vrai dire j'ai un peu écris sur un coup de tête, mais j'avoue que je me prends moi-même dans l'histoire... des reviews seront les bienvenus pour m'encourager à continuer, merci d'avoir lu~_


	3. Chapter 2 : Origines

**Bonjour les gens!**

Bon, je suis vraiment désolée pour les gens qui aiment lire [Nom] ou [Prénom], mais j'ai réalisé que le fait que Reader n'ait pas de nom ou de prénom défini m'empêchait cruellement de développer le personnage, ou juste d'écrire son passé. Donc, je m'excuse encore une fois, je vais coller un nom et une origine à Reader-Chan pour pouvoir la développer, et ça rendra aussi l'histoire beaucoup plus réaliste, et il me sera donc aussi beaucoup plus facile d'écrire. Je suis désolée si Reader devient un peu un OC, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, étant donné que je préfère largement quand c'est réaliste... j'écrirais peut-être des histoires courtes sur Reader x Levi (ou Reader x QuiVousVoulezY'AJusteADemander), comme les histoires ne se suivront pas, je n'aurais pas à développer Reader-Chan :). Encore une fois désolée, mais sachez que vous pouvez remplacer le Nom/Prénom par celui qui vous plaît... sur ce, bonne lecture!

 **Merci pour les reviews, je suis désolée mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de vous répondre ! L'écriture de ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que ce que je le pensais, et il est aussi beaucoup plus long que je n'avais cru qu'il était... il y aura sans doute pleins de petits détails sans doute en trop, j'essaierais de les supprimer un peu plus tard si ça choque.**

 **Je vous promets de vous répondre au prochain chapitre, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2. ORIGINES**

Vous vous levez aux aurores comme à votre habitude, blasée comme pas possible. Il n'y avait rien de pire que les matins… le seul moment où vous n'étiez pas lucide, le seul moment où vous aviez les paupières lourdes, le seul moment où vous ne pouviez pas réfléchir correctement et le seul moment où vous n'aviez pas de répartie. Et il fallait que le Caporal vienne vous chercher ce matin même, le seul **_SEUL_** moment où vous ne vouliez pas –mais **_VRAIMENT PAS_** \- le voir. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de vous réveiller, il était debout, les bras croisés, à côté de son lit. Vous ne pouviez pas clairement définir s'il vous regardait avec mépris, avec amusement ou autre chose... mais son expression était différente de son expression habituelle.

« Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir, Lloyd. T'as une tête marrante.

\- Je me passerais de vos commentaires, Monsieur. »

Il ignora votre commentaire et sortit de votre chambre lorsque vous vous leviez.

« Bouge ton cul, t'as du boulot, gamine. »

Vous soupirez et fermez la porte. Vous regrettiez réellement ne pas avoir une barre de fer sous la main.

\- - - - -.

Vous répondiez au nom d'Erika Lloyd.

Vous étiez d'origine anglaise, et vous étiez plus grande que la majorité des soldats de votre âge, voir de votre rang. Vous étiez plutôt jolie : vous aviez de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts plutôt clairs. Contrairement à ce que la majorité de ses camarades pouvaient penser à vous voir toujours froide, sombre, solitaire, vous aviez eu une enfance heureuse, vous étiez joyeuse, jusqu'à ce que les titans ne débarquent. Leur arrivée dans votre vie vous a changée, _détruite_ en moins de quelques heures.

 _« Rika ! Rika, où es-tu, ma chérie ?! appelait désespérément votre mère. Papa est rentré, il a quelque chose à te donner ! »_

 _Vous vous étiez cachée autour de la maison, d'humeur taquine, vous vouliez faire un_ cache-cache _avec vos deux grands frères. Vous entendirent votre mère vous appeler, ce qui vous distrait assez longtemps pour que l'un de vos frères ne vous attrape dans le dos, pendant que l'autre, observant la scène, riait joyeusement à côté de votre mère. Vous sursautiez et vous tourniez vers votre frère qui vous souriait chaleureusement. Comme la plupart des membres de la famille, il avait les cheveux raides et noirs et des yeux couleur océan._

 _« Allez, vous dit-il, vous prenant par la main. On doit rentrer,_ Little Rika~.

\- _Je ne suis pas petite ! vous répondiez en vous grandissant sur la pointe des pieds. J'ai déjà onze ans, et ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus grand que tu peux m'appeler «_ Little _», Gray ! »_

 _Votre grand frère rit de bon cœur et rejoint votre mère et votre autre frère, alias Alexius, qui vous regardait gentiment. Grayson était légèrement plus petit qu'Alexius, mais il était plus musclé que lui. Alexius n'avait pas les cheveux aussi clairs que ceux de votre mère, mais pas aussi foncés que les vôtres ou encore ceux de Gray. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement roux et ondulés, et il avait des yeux couleur émeraude. Vous vous étiez toujours dit que vous aviez vraiment une famille de beaux gosses et de belles femmes –vous trouviez votre mère resplendissante malgré les rides qui commençaient à apparaître sur son visage. Et, plus important, vous aimiez profondément votre famille, et vous saviez qu'elle vous aimait énormément en retour._

 _Votre mère s'accoupit, vous regarda dans les yeux et commença à dépoussiérer votre petite robe blanche._

 _« Bon dieu ! Où vas-tu te traîner pour toujours réussir à te salir, même à des endroits impossibles à salir… ?_

\- _C'est bon, maman, vous dites en détournant le regard. C'est juste un peu de poussière…_

\- _Combien même ! répondit-elle. Ma chérie, c'est important… Va voir ton père, Erika, il a un cadeau pour toi. »_

 _Votre mère vous embrassa sur le front avant de se relever, de vous sourire et d'engager la conversation avec vos frères. Vous la regardiez quelques instants avant d'entrez dans la maison et de sauter dans les bras de votre père. Il vous caressait doucement les cheveux quand il se mit à parler :_

 _« Bonsoir, ma petite chérie… vous dit-il, sérieux mais souriant. Ta mère à dû te dire que j'avais un cadeau pour toi ?_

\- _Oui ! vous répondez, sautillant sur vos pieds. J'adore les cadeaux ! »_

 _Votre père sortit de sa poche quelque chose qu'il posa dans votre main. Vous posez votre regard sur ce qu'il vous avait donné : il s'agissait d'un collier qui avait l'air tout récent à cause de sa chaînette dorée sans aucune rouillure. Vous posiez votre regard émerveillé sur le pendentif : il représentait deux dragons, l'un blanc et l'autre noir. Vous trouviez qu'ils avaient l'air de se battre… entre les deux, il y avait une petite pierre rouge luisante. Le tout formait une espèce de clé. Vous étiez soufflée par la beauté du bijou, de plus, vous étiez bien consciente que les colliers/bagues/bracelets étaient devenus de vraies perles rares de votre temps..._

 _« C'est une antiquité, commença à vous expliquer votre père, ce collier se transmet de générations en générations depuis… hum… très longtemps. Mon propre père ne m'avait pas expliqué ce qu'était ce bijou plus en détails, mais il m'a dit qu'il faisait la fierté de notre famille. Ton grand père m'avait demandé de chercher ce que ce bijou pouvait représenter, mais mes recherches n'ont rien donné. A ton tour de chercher à percer le secret des Lloyd, ma petite Erika, termina-t-il avec un air de défi et une fierté évidente dans la voix._

\- _Mais Papa, vous demandez, pourquoi tu n'as pas donné ce collier à Gray ou à Alex ? Ils sont plus grands que moi, ils…_

\- _Non, vous répondit votre père en secouant la tête. Les connaissant, ils finiraient forcément par le donner ou le perdre. Ils tiennent de ta mère, eux, ils n'ont pas mon côté curieux et explorateur que toi, tu as. De plus, ton grand père, avant de mourir, a insisté pour que ce soit toi qui reçoives le collier. »_

 _Vous n'eurent pas l'occasion de poser des questions que votre mère entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de vous. Votre père accrocha la collier autour de votre cou et vous murmura de le cacher, de n'en parler à personne et de ne le montrer qu'aux personnes très importantes pour vous, mais il vous dit aussi de cacher le bijou de votre mère et de vos frères. Vous vous posiez des questions, mais vous faisiez aveuglément confiance à votre père, donc vous glissiez votre collier sous votre robe sans un bruit et vous tourniez vers votre mère._

 _« Ma chérie, dit-elle. Nous avons du travail, je ne peux pas te laisser bavarder avec ton père plus longtemps, il commence à se faire tard. Tes frères sont déjà partis chercher du bois, tu pourrais aller cueillir des fruits pendant que ton père et moi préparons le dîner ? »_

 _Vous hochez la tête, et votre mère vous gratifie d'un sourire bienveillant._

 _« Fais attention à ne pas te perdre, d'accord ? Oh, et Leena t'attends dehors, vous pouvez faire le chemin ensemble, si vous voulez. »_

 _Vous sautiez dehors et votre meilleure et seule amie vous sauta au cou. Leena était une jeune fille plus jeune que vous, elle avait des airs angéliques avec ses cheveux blonds et ondulés autour de son visage et ses grands yeux bleus. Vous faites le chemin ensemble, vous parlez de bon cœur._

 _« Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as réussi à te faire de nouvelles amies aujourd'hui ?_

\- _Pff ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres amies, je t'ai toi. »_

 _Votre amie rougit légèrement et se tut, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Vous aussi, vous le saviez… vous saviez ce qu'était ce sentiment quand Leena n'était pas avec vous, et que vous regardiez les autres enfants de votre âge jouer ensemble. Vous vous sentiez horriblement seule, et ce même en présence de Leena. Vous ne vous étiez jamais confiée à qui que ce soit, que ce soit votre famille ou votre amie. Vous ne saviez pas pourquoi, mais vous n'aviez ni le courage ni l'envie de le faire…_

 _Soudain, il y eut une explosion. Votre amie et vous-même leviez les yeux vers le mur… vous n'aviez jamais vu une chose pareille._

 _Un titan._

 _Plus haut encore que le mur._

 _C'était impossible._

 _Le temps que vous réalisiez ce que vous voyiez, le Titan Colossal avait déjà disparu et enfoncé la porte, laissant libre accès aux autres titan d'envahir la ville. Vous étiez terrifiée, tétanisée. Leena vous criait quelque chose, jetait des regards anxieux derrière elle, elle vous secouait… vous ne compreniez pas, mais… vous saviez exactement ce qui allait se passer par la suite, comme si vous aviez déjà assisté à une pareille tragédie. Votre cerveau mit trop de temps à répondre, vous étiez trop choquée pour pouvoir réagir correctement, si bien que… votre meilleure amie se fit dévorer devant vos yeux. Elle ne s'occupait pas de son sort, elle vous hurlait de ne pas vous laisser submerger par vos émotions, elle vous hurlait de vous battre ! Vous entendirent tous ses os craquer sous la pression des doigts du titan, vous vous leviez et preniez vos jambes à votre cou en pleurant, ne voulant vraiment pas voir le titan mâcher le corps de la pauvre jeune fille. Vous hurliez… vous pleuriez… vous vous trouviez faible, pathétique, impuissante… vous n'aviez rien fait pour la sauver. Alors que vous pouviez la sauver._

 _Vous arriviez à votre maison, à bout de souffle, juste pour découvrir les corps de vos deux parents broyés sous les poutres de votre maison. Ce n'était pas possible… non… vous ne pouviez pas perdre vos parents, après avoir perdu votre meilleure amie… Une fois de plus, vous vous retrouviez figée, impuissante. Vous ne pouviez pas vous arrêter de pleurer, de hurler… Vous entendîtes un hurlement effrayant. Vous levez les yeux sur un titan qui vous dévisageait, un pied écrasant la maison de vos parents, broyant ce qu'il restait d'eux._

 _Soudain, votre tristesse se transforma en rage. Elle se transforma en rage, en haine, en colère. Vous vouliez tuer ce titan. Vous DEVIEZ tuer ce titan, sauf que vous ne le pouviez pas, et vous le saviez très bien. La perte d'êtres chers semblait vous avoir changé… vous avoir rendue plus lucide, plus mature, plus consciencieuse…_ **moins humaine.** _Vous tournez le dos au titan et fuyez, encore une fois, mais ce serait la dernière fois de votre vie._

Vous sentiez votre pendentif vous brûler la peau sous votre légère et sale robe blanche.

 _Vous couriez à en perdre haleine, et vous finîtes par atteindre le bateau qui évacuait les pauvres gens, les enfants, tout ceux qui fuyaient. Avec chance, le titan qui vous coursait semblait avoir changé de cible. Vous vous glissez entre les gens et sautez dans le bateau. Vous ne vous souveniez que trop bien de cette douleur dans votre poitrine, causée par la perte de ceux que vous aimiez… ça faisait mal… trop mal…_ vous ne vouliez plus revivre ça. _Vous pensiez à vos frères : vous ne saviez pas s'ils étaient morts ou vivants, et c'était encore pire que de les savoir morts, car vous continuiez d'espérer alors qu'il n'y avait certainement plus d'espoir._

\- - - - -.

Vous supposiez que c'était aussi à cause de cette douleur que vous n'étiez pas sociable. Vous suiviez Livaï depuis quelques minutes, et vous ignoriez pourquoi votre passé avait ressurgit de la sorte. Vous posiez une main sur votre poitrine, au niveau du cœur, et serrez le poing. La douleur était toujours là… omniprésente… vous ne pouviez pas l'oublier. Peu importe le nombre de fois où vous essayiez. C'était impossible... Juste au moment où le Caporal commença à vous expliquer qu'il vous faudrait nettoyer de fond en comble son bureau, vous vous fîmes, tous les deux, interpeller.

« M-Monsieur. »

Une voix vous tira de votre rêverie, et attira votre attention ainsi que celle du Caporal. Vous vous arrêtèrent. Il s'arrêta, croisa les bras et toisa la jeune fille qui n'était d'autre que MissPotato. Sauf que Miss était accompagnée de… Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Christa, Ymir et… Reiner Braun.

« Un problème, Braus ? demanda le Caporal.

\- O-On… voudrait… commença-t-elle.

\- On voudrait aider Lloyd à nettoyer votre bureau, Monsieur, termina Armin, étant donné que Sacha n'arrivait pas à déglutir. »

Le Caporal les toisa pendant quelques instants pendant que vous essayiez de cacher votre surprise. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, elle était très froide avec eux… mais ils voulaient l'aider ? _Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez eux ?_ Vous commenciez à croire qu'ils s'attachaient aux gens « méchants »… genre, comme des… des… masochistes ? _Ugh…_ Vous chassiez ces pensées douteuses de votre esprit, sachant bien qu'ils ne faisaient ça que par gentillesse. _Monsieur Propre_ reprit son chemin.

« Faites ce qu'il vous chante, grogna-t-il, gamins. »

Vous les regardiez quelques instants et la plupart vous adressèrent un sourire. Vous sentîmes vos joues rougir, vous détournez la tête et suivez le Caporal. Ceci dit, il avait vraiment l'air agacé par la proposition de vos camarades… _étrangement agacé_. Vous souriez doucement. Les choses commençaient à devenir sérieusement intéressantes.


	4. Chapter 3 : Meilleure Buveuse!

**Bonjour les gens!**

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les favs et les follows ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ;) ! On se retrouve avec le troisième chapitre de DARKEST SOLDIER ! Bonne lecture ;3 !

 **Eleonora** : J'ai pas encore bien saisi ce qu'est une Mary-Sue, mais s'il faut que je lui rajoute des défauts... il va me falloir de l'imagination, parce que je ne voudrais pas détruire l'image de base que j'ai d'Erika... Pour les "traits de caractère hilarants", j'ai d'abord pensé au caractère un peu louche quand elle est saoule, mais je vais réfléchir à ça. Ah pour la rendre faillible, ça devrait aller... enfin si tu comptes les combats Mikasa VS Erika évidemment, ou éventuellement les Livaï VS Erika... Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "abus mal inséré" ? Merci, ça me fait plaisir et j'étais aussi plutôt contente de ce chapitre, surtout de ce passage. Oui, la taille est voulue x). Je ne compte pas faire avancer leur relation trop vite, il faut que ce soit un minimum réaliste et Livaï n'est sûrement pas du genre à être penché sur ces choses-là x3.

PS: J'ai prévu de faire plus ou moins interagir tous les personnages de la série (ou ceux présents depuis le début).

Bisous & prends soin de toi~

 **Lou** : Hey :) ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, ça me fait trop plaisir de voir que ça t'a plu x3! Ouf, je suis contente que le fait que j'ai changé Reader en OC ne t'ais pas gênée. Oui, le Caporal est en effet un peu bizarre *clin d'œil appuyé* ! Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne me traumatise pas ! ... _pour le moment du moins *gloups* x)..._ Kissu~ & prends soin de toi ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 3. LA MEILLEURE BUVEUSE**

Vous regrettiez vos pensées _. « Les choses commençaient à devenir sérieusement intéressantes »_ … mais, bordel, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à nettoyer un bureau déjà _plus propre que n'importe quelle autre pièce dans ce monde_ !Au mieux, vous espériez pouvoir faire connaissance, parler avec vos camarades, mais dès que quelqu'un ouvrait la bouche, Livaï s'empressait de le faire taire à coup de « _Si t'ouvres ta putain de bouche, c'est tout le dortoir que tu vas nettoyer._ » Au bout d'un moment, quand la moindre poussière –voire _bactérie_ – fût éliminée, le Caporal prit la parole.

« Bougez, gamins. Je vais pas être tendre à l'entraînement. »

Il vous tourna le dos sur ses paroles lorsque vous –et tous vos compagnons– faites un salut et dites « Oui, Monsieur ! ». Vous soupirez et vous tournez vers vos camarades qui firent de même. Ils vous souriaient gentiment, et vous leur fîmes un petit sourire en tant que remerciements. Vous n'hésitez pas à briser le silence.

« Merci pour votre aide, ça m'a fait plaisir.

\- Y'a pas de quoi, répondit Eren.

\- C'est la moindre des choses, de s'entraider, dit Armin.

\- … De rien, dit Mikasa.

\- Ce… Ce fût un plaisir ! répondit Christa, les joues roses.

\- Te fais pas de films, dit Ymir en passant un bras autour des épaules de Christa. Je suis là juste parce qu'elle voulait venir, mais de rien.

\- Entre camarades, on doit se serrer les coudes, termina Reiner. »

Vous baissez votre regard sur Sacha, la seule qui n'avait rien répondu. Elle cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche et en sortit… _une patate ?!_ Une patate qu'elle vous tendit, ceci dit. Elle était toujours mal à l'aise… et c'était la seule, vous ne saviez pas pourquoi.

« Tu as fais du bon boulot, Lloyd ! dit-elle. Je voulais te donner cette patate douce pour te remercier, pour le pain…

\- Mais tu m'as déjà remerciée, Sacha. »

Vous dites ça, mais vous tendez la main pour prendre la pomme de terre. Tous avaient ouvert des yeux ronds lorsque vous l'aviez appelée par son prénom. Elle en lâcha la patate, et vous la rattrapez de vol. En relevant le menton, vous croisez leurs regards surpris et vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire. Vous vous redressez, et faites sauter la patate dans votre main.

« Oh. Hum. Oui. C'est… C'est bizarre que je vous appelle par vos noms, et c'est tout aussi bizarre que vous fassiez de même, alors… appelons-nous par nos prénoms, d'accord ? Je m'appelle Erika Lloyd. »

Ils sourirent une deuxième fois, et Eren fit un salut formel pour se présenter. Cette fois, vous pensez que c'est plus pour se donner un style qu'autre chose. Le voyant, les autres l'imitèrent.

« Je suis Eren Jeager.

\- Je m'appelle Armin Arlert, enchanté.

\- Je suis Mikasa Ackerman.

\- Je m'appelle Christa Lenz, je-je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance !

\- Tout ce blabla inutile… moi c'est Ymir.

\- Et je suis Reiner. »

Vous souriez une dernière fois en murmurant un « Enchantée » et vous marchez, en leur compagnie, jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Ils vous parlaient comme si vous aviez été leur amie depuis des années, ils semblaient beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant qu'ils vous connaissaient un peu plus. Ils connaissaient juste votre prénom, et, ça y est, ils n'avaient plus peur de vous. Ils étaient bizarres… mais étonnamment agréables. Cela vous faisait bizarre d'être autant entourée, comme ça, d'un coup, mais cela vous était tellement agréable…

Dans la salle d'entraînement, vous devez travailler le corps à corps par groupe de deux, alors vous vous tournez vers Eren. Vous jugiez qu'il était de votre taille, alors vous vous metez en garde, prête à vous battre. Il recule, vous fait signe qu'il n'est pas le bon adversaire pour vous.

« N-Non, Erika ! dit-il, un faux sourire sur les lèvres –vous le stressiez, c'était clair. Je ne suis pas de ton niveau… tu devrais plutôt demander à Mikasa…

\- Mikasa ? »

Vous vous tournez vers ladite Mikasa. Les bras croisés, le regard rivé sur vous, elle semblait attendre. _Vous_ attendre. Son regard vous donna des frissons. Vous vous retournez vers Eren.

« Eren, c'est impossible que je– »

Disparu. Eren avait profité de vos quelques secondes d'inattention pour se trouver un partenaire. Armin. Vous ne vouliez pas mal penser d'eux, mais vous étiez légèrement en colère. Eren s'était défilé… vous deviez vraiment l'avoir effrayé ou alors il vous avait vue vous entraîner et vous jugeait trop forte –beaucoup trop forte, vu son niveau de panique–. Vous soupirez et vous vous tournez vers Mikasa.

« Boon… voyons voir si elle est aussi forte, aussi _badass_ qu'elle en a l'air… »

\- - - - -.

« Boon… disons que tu fais honneur à ta réputation. »

Vous étiez au sol, sur le dos, après un combat long et féroce sans qu'aucune de vous deux ne faiblisse. En fait, vous aviez été la seule à suer, et cela vous énervait de savoir qu'il vous restait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire pour atteindre son niveau. Elle resserrait ses gants de frappe quand elle vous jeta un petit regard en coin.

« Merci. Tu n'es pas si mauvaise non plus. On s'entraînera encore la prochaine fois, tu as quand même besoin du boulot.

\- Oui, Madame, vous répondez, un sourire en coin. »

Vous vous relevez, et vous réalisez que beaucoup de vos camarades s'étaient arrêtés pour vous observer. Et _Monsieur Propre_ ne disait rien, il vous observait et vous saviez qu'il vous avait observées durant tout le combat. Remarque, vous le reconnaissez, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait quelqu'un capable de tenir tête à Mikasa aussi longtemps, et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un combat aussi acharné, aussi violent, aussi féroce mais surtout aussi _technique_. Vous deviez réfléchir au moindre mouvement que vous faisiez tout au long du face à face. Quand vous faisiez un « bon » mouvement, vous réussissiez à parer son coup, l'esquiver ou le parer et riposter, et quand vous faisiez un « mauvais » mouvement… L'Asiatique ne se gênait pas, elle faisait pleuvoir les coups, plus puissants les uns que les autres, jusqu'à ce que vous réussissiez –par miracle– à en parer un, et ainsi de suite. Ceci dit, à en juger par le nombre de coups que vous aviez reçus et le nombre de bleus que vous deviez avoir, vous aviez encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Vous soupirez. Votre défaite était bien la première, et la dernière… du moins, vous espérez. Le Caporal dit quelque chose et tous vos camarades se dirigèrent vers les bancs, mais vous n'écoutiez pas. Vous êtes trop occupée à réfléchir à _comment terrasser le deuxième soldat le plus fort de l'humanité._ Vous êtes tirée de vos pensées par la soldate, justement, au moment où vos camarades quittent la salle d'entraînement pour apparemment aller manger.

« Tu vas rester allongée toute la journée ? vous demande-t-elle, les bras croisés.

\- Oh, allez, Mikasa… encore dix secondes ? Non ? D'accord d'accord, ne me regarde pas comme _ça_ … on dirait que tu veux me frapper. Non, ne me frappe pas. Je vais me lever. »

Contre toute attente, elle se contenta de vous fixer et de vous tendre la main pour vous aider à vous relever. Vous l'acceptez avec plaisir. Elle vous tendit votre serviette, aussi, que vous acceptez après l'avoir remerciée d'un sourire. Mikasa était très sympa, en fait. Pourtant, vous aviez bien remarqué qu'elle paraissait toujours si seule… Vous reposez votre serviette et allez manger, vous suivez Mikasa à une distance respective d'abord, puis vous vous rendîmes compte du regard en coin qu'elle vous jetait. Vous accélérez le pas pour être à son niveau, et vous rejoignez vos camarades. Vous mourrez de faim.

\- - - - -.

« Erika ! vous interpella Ymir. »

Vous vous tournez vers elle, votre serviette sur vos cheveux. Vous étiez en pleine conversation avec Mikasa, vous teniez à connaître quelques trucs pour votre prochain face à face et elle semblait être d'humeur bavarde aujourd'hui, et vous vouliez aussi en profiter pour apprendre quelques trucs en japonais. Vous frottez vos cheveux de manière à les sécher –parce que vous sortiez de la couche– et remarquez qu'Ymir était accompagnée de Christa, mais pas seulement : tous les autres semblaient attendre dans le réfectoire.

« Ymir. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? vous dites.

\- Oh, allez, soit pas aussi coincée ! vous dit-elle en vous tapant amicalement le dos. Pour célébrer ta socialisation, on a décidé de faire le concours du meilleur buveur de bière !

\- Ymir ! C'est toi qui viens de sortir cette idée devant les garçons, tu savais qu'ils allaient approuver… rectifia timidement Christa. Imagine si on se fait surprendre ? Ce serait terrible pour nous tous !

\- Oh, Christa ! Tu es tellement bien intentionnée… mais il faut savoir s'amuser, de temps en temps. T'en dis quoi, Erika ?

\- Ce n'est pas équitable si les garçons participent, intervint Mikasa.

\- Oh, toi aussi tu veux te joindre à nous ? Ce serait trop cool ! Mais t'inquiètes pas, c'est une compétition entre filles ! Allez, Erika ! Les autres filles ont déjà accepté de participer.

\- Bon, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, vous dites. Je marche.

\- Vraiment ?! Cool !

\- Ymir… soupira Christa. »

Vous laissez Ymir vous entraîner et lancez un regard derrière, à l'attention de Mikasa. Vous la regardiez avec une pointe de défi dans le regard, qu'elle comprit très bien. Elle vous répondit avec le même genre de regard et un petit sourire en coin en prime. L'Asiatique semblait vous dire : « Heh, joue pas avec moi. Tu n'as aucune chance de gagner. », et elle eût le mérite de bien vous motiver.

Quand vous entrez dans le réfectoire, vous remarquez qu'il y avait déjà plus d'une trentaine de bières prêtes à être avalées. Les filles étaient déjà assises, et les garçons s'étaient éparpillés autour, l'air vraiment enthousiastes. Vous passez entre Eren et Armin, vous asseyez à côté de Sacha et posez le coude sur la table. Vous n'aviez encore jamais eu l'occasion de boire une goutte d'alcool, puisque vous étiez trop jeune quand vous viviez toujours avec vos parents. _Vos parents…_ À cette pensée, vous posiez une main légèrement à gauche de votre cœur et sentez votre collier, toujours là, toujours avec vous. Vous retirez presque aussitôt votre main, avant que quelqu'un ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Trop tard. En levant la tête, vous croisez le regard interrogatif d'Armin, et vous lui jetez l'un des regards les plus effrayant que vous pouviez faire en chuchotant « _Tu ferais mieux de la boucler, d'accord ?_ ». Armin déglutit, hocha la tête et vous le remerciez d'un faible sourire. Quand Mikasa s'installa à côté de vous –elle avait mis plus de temps car Eren l'avait arrêtée–, vous échangez un regard plein de défi et de provocations.

« Tu me battras pas cette fois, vous dites sereinement.

\- Ah oui ? Tu ne peux pas rivaliser, tu le sais. Laisse tomber, vous répondit-elle tout aussi sereinement.

\- Ha, personne n'a jamais réussi à autant me motiver, je pense que je devrais te remercier.

\- Et bien, fait-le.

\- Non, ce serait faire trop d'honneurs à un adversaire.

\- Au moins, tu as du répondant, répondit-elle, une lueur de défi grandissante dans le regard. »

Votre conversation fût coupée par le signal de Reiner. A ce moment, vous ne prêtez plus attention aux autres, vous ne faites qu'enchaîner les bières. Vous ne vous pressez pas vraiment, mais vous buvez à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- - - - -.

Ca devait faire une demie heure. Une heure. Une heure et demie. Vous ne saviez plus… mais vous saviez que vous aviez plutôt une bonne descente, à en croire les commentaires épatés de certains. Vous teniez tête à Mikasa, une fois de plus.

Ymir venait d'abandonner. Il ne restait plus que Mikasa et vous, mais elle semblait un peu trop rouge pour tenir encore une demie heure. Vous pouvez gagner. Vous le savez. Sauf qu'il ne restait qu'une bière sur la table, et c'était celle que Mikasa venait de terminer.

« C'est fini ! cria Reiner.

\- HA ! vous criez en vous levant. Je t'avais dit que j'allais gagner, _HOttie-chaAan~_ !

\- Non, gamine. Tu n'as pas gagné, tu ne PEUX PAS gagner, ricana Mikasa. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis plus forte, BIEN plus forte que toi ! »

Oh oui. Vous étiez toutes complètement bourrées, mais vous deux étiez les plus comiques, il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus. Une fois saoule, le caractère de Mikasa ressemblait comme deux gouttes à celui de Livaï, c'était fou ! Quant à vous… vous étiez du genre à débiter tout et n'importe quoi, et quelque fois en anglais, votre langue d'origine, de plus. _On va dire ça comme ça._

« Combien t'as avalé de bières, Erika ? vous demande Reiner.

\- Trente-six ! Tu entends ça, _Mi-ka-saAa-chan_ ? vous dites.

\- Et toi, Mikasa ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Quarante-deux. T'entends ça, gamine ? QUA-RAN-TE-DEUX ! Je te l'avais dit, tu peux pas rivaliser.

 _\- Damn you_ , Mika-chaaan~ , vous dites avec un grand mais effrayant sourire.

\- Appelle-moi encore une fois par ce surnom ridicule, et je t'assure que je t'étripe, réplique-t-elle avec un regard assassin.

\- Mika-chan, vous répétez en prenant soin de prendre un peu minimum de distance.

\- Tu fuis ?! hurla Mikasa avant de se lever dangereusement. Tu vas pleurer, _Rika-chaan_ … »

Une course poursuite effrayante démarra. Vos camarades étaient à la fois morts de rire et tendus, ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre avec vous deux. Vous courez pour votre vie quand Mikasa s'arrêta devant Sacha. Vous vous arrêtez aussi, vous tournez vers elle et vous apprêtiez à la provoquer, ignorant les fous rires de vos camarades, quand l'Asiatique souleva MissPotato par le col. Tout le monde se figea à cet instant, sauf vous. Vous vous redressez simplement en murmurant « Oh damn ». Si la soldate commençait à se battre, personne ne serait en mesure de l'arrêter, surtout si l'alcool ne lui donnait pas que le caractère de _Shorty-Sempai._

« TOI ! hurla Mikasa en regardant Sacha avec un regard des plus meurtriers.

\- S'il-te-plaît, répondit Sacha avec un air innocent, je suis une patate, ne me fais pas de mal…

\- … Pourquoi t'as les cheveux roses ? demanda Mikasa, avec un air totalement incompréhensif. Une patate n'est pas sensée avec de cheveux, mais en plus ils sont roses ! Roses ! Comment t'as fais ça ? »

Vos camarades et vous-même vous apprêtiez à exploser de rire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. _Oh no. Shorty-Sempai est là._ Tout le monde déglutit difficilement, même Christa, Ymir et Sacha étaient toujours capables de ressentir la menace, alors que Mikasa et vous-même le regardiez comme un nouvel arrivant à la fête. _Mister Shorty_ commença à hurler sur chacun de vous, il vous réprimanda comme les autres mais ne vous fit pas le reproche d'avoir trop bu puisque… vous n'étiez pas rouge. Vous étiez autant saoule que Mikasa, mais vous n'étiez pas rouge, et pourtant vous aviez chaud. Très chaud. Il se dirigea vers Mikasa et, au moment où il annonça qu'il allait la raccompagner jusque sa chambre à cause de l'effet de l'alcool, et que tout le monde s'apprêtait à repartir, vous levez la main.

« Notice me, Sempai ! vous dites avec le plus grand sérieux, avant de rabaisser la main. »

Les membres du bataillon se retenaient de rire, mais pas Livaï. Il vous regarda avec… non, en fait vous ne pouviez pas deviner cet éclat dans son regard. L'alcool vous en empêchait. Il s'approcha de vous et vous saisis le poignet si fort que vous pourriez en pleurer.

« Finalement, je pense que je vais ramener cette gamine à sa chambre. Elle est apparemment encore plus bourrée qu'Ackerman. Eren, Arlert, je vous laisse vous occuper de votre amie. »

Vous entendez un « Oui, Monsieur ! » et Livaï vous entraîna avec force, mais vous n'en aviez pas fini avec _Shorty-Sempai._


	5. Chapter 4 : Réveil

**CHAPTER 4. REVEIL**

Vous vous réveillez dans votre lit, vers quatre heures du matin, avec une migraine si… douloureuse que vous aviez l'impression qu'un troupeau de titans courait à l'intérieur de votre crâne, broyant chaque partie de votre pauvre petit cerveau. Vous ne pouviez plus dormir. _Génial._

« Tch… vous grognez silencieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est– ? Quoi ? Je suis toujours en uniforme ? … il faut vraiment que je me rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Vous vous asseyez lentement dans votre lit et grognez à cause de la douleur qui triple au moindre mouvement. Doucement, vous réussissez à vous remémorer la soirée précédente.

Vous sortez de la douche et apercevez Mikasa marcher un peu plus loin, vous l'abordez et entamez la conversation. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ymir débarque accompagnée de Christa. Elle vous propose de participer à un concours de bière. Vous acceptez, idem du côté de Mikasa. Vous entrez dans le réfectoire, vous apercevez déjà les boissons, vous vous installez à côté de MissPo– Sacha. Vous lancez un dernier regard de défi à Mikasa, Reiner donne le départ, vous saisissez une boisson et…

Plus rien. Vous ne vous souveniez de rien après votre première bière. Vous émettez une série de jurons avant d'émettre une série de jurons encore plus longue au moment où vous vous asseyez. Votre migraine n'en manquait pas une, mais vous deviez vous rincer le visage. Cela vous aiderait à coup sûr à réfléchir. Vous vous levez et mettez difficilement un pied devant l'autre, mais en vous aidant des murs comme si le sol tremblait, vous finissez par atteindre votre objectif. Une fois dans votre salle de bain, vous vous rafraîchissez le visage, et levez la tête vers le miroir pour voir si vous ne vous étiez pas éventuellement battue après avoir bu, voir si vous n'auriez pas –par le plus grand des hasards– un œil au beurre noir. Non, rien. Vous regardiez de tous les côtés, vous n'aviez pas une griffure. Vous soupirez de soulagement et vous apprêtiez à retourner dans votre lit– attendez.

Votre chambre était propre. Non pas qu'elle ne l'était pas d'habitude, puisque vous teniez tout de même à avoir un minimum d'hygiène, mais pas _à ce point-là_ ! Mis à part votre lit, tout luisait : votre fenêtre, vos murs même votre **PLAFOND** semblait avoir été lustré !

Vous n'en reveniez pas.

« Qu'est-ce que le Caporal fichait dans ma chambre ?! … Oh. Non. Ca ne peut pas être lui. »

Vous ricaniez pendant quelques secondes : non, le Caporal _était beaucoup trop petit pour atteindre le plafond._ Même vous, qui mesuriez à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt, vous ne pouviez pas atteindre le plafond. Il aurait fallu qu'il se soit fait aider. _Oh attendez. Me dites pas que c'est moi qui l'ai aidé ?!_ Rien qu'en pensant ça, vous pensiez faire un AVC, mais, en même temps, vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène. Sauf que vous ne riiez pas longtemps car votre migraine vous rappela à l'ordre.

\- - - - -.

Vous ne saviez plus quoi faire. Il était presque cinq heures, le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, mais votre migraine vous tuait toujours autant. Désespérée, vous vous levez finalement de votre lit tout bien fait pour vous poster à la fenêtre. La vue que vous aviez n'était pas grandiose, il n'y avait –à vrai dire– absolument rien à voir à part les rues aux alentours. Normalement, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne dans ces rues, sauf qu'aujourd'hui semblait être une exception, car vous aperceviez Eren, assis contre le mur. Il regardait la lune avec un air triste. Vous froncez les sourcils et vous ruez vers la porte, plutôt 'contente' d'avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose pour vous distraire de votre migraine.

\- - - - -.

Vous êtes enfin arrivée dans les rues. En temps normal, vous n'aviez pas le droit –ni aucun autre membre des bataillons d'exploration– de sortir avant l'heure de pointe, mais du moment que vous ne vous fassiez pas repérée, vous ne voyez pas où était le problème. Eren devait penser de la même manière, lui aussi.

Vous vous approchez de lui à pas de loups. Votre capacité à rester discrète était surprenante, surtout en prenant en compte votre taille, vous vous faisiez vite remarquer. Vous ignoriez si vos parents avaient eu cette capacité aussi, mais vous ne donniez pas d'importance à ce genre de compétence, qui vous sera pourtant très utile.

Eren ne vous remarqua qu'au moment où il vous sentit vous asseoir à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête vivement, sur ses gardes, il planta son regard dans le votre. Le garçon titan poussa un soupir de soulagement et vous sourit gentiment.

« Alors, comme ça on arrive pas à dormir ? vous chuchotez discrètement, fixant votre regard sur la lune.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, répondit-il en tournant le tête.

\- J'ai une migraine qui séquestre mon sommeil.

\- Une migraine qui séquestre ton sommeil ? répéta-t-il en pouffant.

\- Exact. Ne ris pas ! C'est très douloureux, tu sais.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais c'est la façon dont tu formules ça…

\- Et toi ? vous demandez finalement, tournant la tête vers lui. T'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Pas vraiment, non… répondit-il en soupirant. »

Un silence plus fatigué que pesant s'installa entre vous. Vous n'étiez pas très sociable, alors il vous était plutôt difficile de trouver un sujet de conversation, et Eren semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Vous vous demandiez si, finalement, vous ne deviez pas rentrer quand Eren se remit à parler :

« Je fais des rêves bizarres, en ce moment. Toujours les mêmes, qui se suivent… »

Il tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans le votre. Il avait l'air étonnamment triste, et même un peu… apeuré. Non, même _effrayé_. Ce dont il voulait vous parler n'avait pas l'air d'être quelque chose de bien joyeux… Vous frissonnez.

« Nous sommes tous à l'extérieur des murs, continua-t-il, plus que maussade. Mikasa, Armin, toi, Livai-Heichou, Hanji-san, Erwin, Christa, Ymir, Reiner et Sacha. Je ne me souviens plus exactement de la situation mais… je me souviens qu'on était dans une maison isolée, on sortait juste –avec nos équipements tridimensionnels et tout– quand le titan Cuirassé sort de nulle part et écrase la maison comme si elle était en papier. Tu me pousses en avant, tout le monde court vers un endroit où on pourrait facilement prendre de la hauteur, mais… le titan Féminin sort de nulle part, fait un canage… »

Il se prend la tête dans les mains, et vous remarquez qu'il tremble. Vous serrez les poings, retenant votre envie de le prendre dans vos bras pour le consoler. Vous ne vouliez pas le couper dans sa lancée, de peur qu'il ne trouve plus la force de continuer. Mine de rien, son récit vous intéressait beaucoup plus que vous ne pouviez l'imaginer.

« Quand je vous ait entendu hurler, j'ai tourné la tête pour vous voir, quitte à me transformer pour vous protéger mais tu as posé ta main sur ton épaule, et ça m'a stoppé dans mon élan –je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne me souviens pas de ton visage en ce moment, mais tu m'as juste poussé en avant, et j'ai continué de courir. Juste avant que je me réveille, j'ai entendu un hurlement effrayant et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais persuadé qu'il ne sortait pas de la gorge du titan Cuirassé ou du titan Féminin. »

Il se tourna vers vous, attendant une réponse, une réaction… mais vous restiez comme ça, bouche bée. Vous ignoriez pourquoi son récit vous faisait l'effet d'une révélation, mais vous ne vous posiez pas plus de questions et brisez le silence.

« Ah, hum… et, tu fais toujours le même rêve, ou il continue ? vous demandez, légèrement déroutée.

\- Ca dépend des jours, répondit-il, le regard passant sur vous sans vous voir. La plupart du temps, il repasse, et tout se passe exactement de la même manière. C'était comme si ma conscience s'amusait à appuyer sur le fait que, même si je suis conscient de la mort de mes camarades, je ne pourrais rien faire pour les protéger… »

C'était bon, vous en aviez assez de son air torturé, de son regard triste et de ses épaules voûtées. Vous l'attrapez fermement par le bras et l'attirez vers vous. Vous l'enlacez, vous assurant de le prendre de court –histoire de ne pas se faire violemment rejeter–, et caressez doucement ses cheveux, comme pour calmer un enfant effrayé.

« Eri– commença-t-il, mais vous le coupez avec force.

\- OUI, oui, je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, que tu n'es plus un enfant et tout ça… vous dites, le regard fuyant, horriblement gênée mais sans rougir. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas trop quoi faire d'autre pour te rassurer, ou au moins me consacrer toute ton attention. »

Qu'est-ce que vous racontiez ? Vous n'aviez qu'une vague idée. Qu'est-ce que vous vous apprêtiez à lui dire ? Pas l'ombre d'une idée, et maintenant qu'il s'était fait silencieux pour vous écouter, il fallait mieux enchaîner. Il remua doucement pour ce coller un peu plus contre vous. Il avait horriblement froid… ou alors c'était vous qui grimpiez de quelques degrés. Il ferma les yeux et attendit patiemment que vous commenciez à parler.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve, tu sais… vous hésitez, parce que vous avez l'impression d'essayer de vous berner vous-même. C'est tout simplement impossible que tu puisse voir le futur en rêve, Eren. Personne ne peut faire ce genre de chose… vous doutiez grandement de vos paroles, mais pas même vos propres parents auraient pu le deviner. Et si on y réfléchit bien, ce rêve n'a ni queue ni tête : pourquoi serions-nous sortis des murs d'enceinte délibérément ? Il n'y a pas de maison au-delà du mur Maria, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a que des titans là-dehors. »

Eren ne vous répondit pas immédiatement. Peut-être s'était-il endormi ? Vous n'osiez pas bouger, donc vous n'aviez aucune chance de le vérifier. Vous sentiez son souffle chaud et calme, au coin de votre épaule. Vous ne saviez pas pourquoi sa proximité vous perturbait.

« Tu as peut-être raison… finit-il par dire.

\- Non, vous répondez, prenant la voix la plus naturelle possible, j'ai raison. Je le sais, et je sais aussi que j'ai raison quand je te dis que tu es aussi fatigué que moi. Dors dans ton lit, pas sur mon épaule, merci. »

Eren rit gentiment en se redressant. Vous posiez votre regard sur lui, remarquant qu'il bâillait en continu. Vous esquissez un petit sourire et vous levez, il vous imita.

« Tu as raison, dit Eren. Je vais me coucher… oh, mais avant ça… »

Vous lui aviez déjà tourné le dos et commencé à marcher lorsqu'il vous attrapa l'avant-bras. Vous vous retournez et le fixez droit dans les yeux. Eren vous contempla quelques secondes avant de vous sourire.

« Merci, Erika. »

Il vous attira et vous serra dans ses bras.


End file.
